Stranded on an island
by princessyaz
Summary: The High School Musical gang were spending the rest of their summer vaca on Sharpay's yacht when a storm aprroaches and they have to abandon the boat for safety. Hours later they wash up on an island with a killer and danger ahead.Please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded on an Island…..**

"**Hey guys," Vanessa said as she walked into Sharpay's living room.**

**There in the living room was Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsey, and Martha.**

"**Hey," the gang said, welcoming her warmly. Even Sharpay.**

**The gang was just chillin on the couches, listening to music, and just having a good ol' time. Vanessa sat down next to Troy and made herself at home. Sharpay was giving her the eye as she snuggled up to Troy. Even though Troy and Gabriella went out together, Sharpay still liked Troy. A LOT. But ever since the wildcat gang started working at the country club, Troy and Gabriella became much closer.**

**As the clock struck 2 pm, Ryan came running into the living with exciting news.**

"**Hey, you guys won't believe what just happened," Ryan said all out of breathe.**

"**My dad said since things didn't work out for us at the country club, we can spend the rest of our summer vacation having fun on our family yacht." Everyone was ecstatic.**

"**No way," Chad said.**

"**You're lying," Taylor said.**

"**Yes!" Martha exclaimed. **

"**Wow," Zeke said.**

"**Oh my goodness," Kelsey said. **

"**Really," Troy said in disbelief.**

"**Yeah," Gabriella said.**

**Sharpay didn't say anything. She was just thinking about her and Troy spending time together on the yacht. She was in her own little world. Then Ryan said "So are you guys in?"**

"**If all our parents say yes we can go then sure we're in", Troy said.**

**That night everyone went home to ask they're parents if they can go on Sharpay's dad's yacht, and stay for a couple of weeks and all the parents said yes. There was gonna be an adventure ahead for the gang for sure.**

**The next day everyone gathered at Sharpay's house at 10 am sharp to take a limo to go where the oceanside was. It was a long ride but they got to the oceanside.**

**When they stepped out the limo Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Martha, Zeke, and Kelsey had a look of amazement in the eyes. The yacht they were going to go on was big and beautiful. Almost looked like a house that was really a boat. Sharpay and Ryan got to the yacht in advance to make things just right for their friends. Then Sharpay stepped out of the yacht leaning over the edge. She had pink designer shades on, pink furry flip flops, a pink 3 piece bathing suit, and of course her blonde curls were great looking too. **

"**Hey Troy!" she yelled and started waving. Troy waved back. Then the driver of the yacht came out.**

"**Hello youngsters", he said while tipping his hat. "I will be the captain of the yacht and I am pleased to welcome you onto the Queen." **

**The Queen was the name of the yacht and everyone was excited to go on and have some fun. Then Ryan stepped outside. "C'mon everybody lets have some fun!" The gang rushed onto the yacht with their suitcases in hand and didn't slow down once. It was the chance of a lifetime to spend the rest of their vacation on a multi-million dollar yacht. They weren't gonna pass up the chance. When everyone got inside, Sharpay came into the sitting room of the yacht and said "welcome Troy, and other wildcat buddies. Welcome to my daddy's yacht and please enjoy yourselves."**

"**Feel free to wander around the place," Ryan chirped in.**

**Then everyone spread out to wander immediately. "Well I guess we'll be enjoying ourselves this summer sis," Ryan said to Sharpay.**

"**Your right Ryan, I will be enjoying myself this summer" Sharpay replied.**

**This was the chance Sharpay had to get some time with Troy and she was really happy about it. As the gang spread out onto all sides of the yacht they saw a pool, nice bedrooms, a snack bar, a kitchen with all sorts of goodies in it, and gift bags especially made for them.**

"**This is too cool," Zeke said.**

"**Just wonderful," Martha said.**

"**Did you look at the piano," Kelsey said.**

**Everyone was really excited about starting this new adventure. The gang went to their rooms and started to unpack. There was Troy and Chad in one room, Zeke and Ryan in another room, Kelsey, Martha, and Taylor in a room, and last but not least, Sharpay and Gabriella were partnered up in a room. Even though Sharpay didn't like Gabriella she decided not to make a big fuss about it.**

**After unpacking Taylor came up to Gabriella and said "I feel bad for you girl."**

"**What is there to feel bad about," Gabriella said to Taylor.**

"**You have to share rooms with little Miss. Paris Hilton," she replied.**

"**Don't worry Taylor, Sharpay seems to have become nice," Gabriella said.**

"**Well I hope your right," Taylor said.**

"**Let's go have some fun," Gabriella said pulling Taylor's arm so she could get out of the room. Everyone was sitting in the sitting room chatting away when the captain yelled from the steering wheel "We're taking off in five… four…three…two…one….WHOO HOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The captain slammed his**

**foot on the pedal and they were off. "Wow, the drivers goin a little fast don't you think" Chad said.**

"**Yeah he is," Martha and Kelsey replied.**

"**I wish he'd just slow down a little," said Zeke.**

**While the captain was driving the yacht out to sea, he saw a dolphin pop out right in front of him. He yelled "hang on" and made a sharp turn. Everybody fell over in the sitting room and was on top of one another.**

"**Ow, this is very uncomfortable" Martha said trying to get off of Kelsey.**

"**My earring is stuck" Gabriella said while trying to take it out of Taylor's hair.**

"**Zeke I can't breathe" Ryan said while Zeke was just sitting on his chest.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were under there" Zeke said getting up.**

"**Sharpay your sitting on my hair" Chad said in pain.**

"**Well maybe if your afro wasn't so big I wouldn't have landed on it" Sharpay snapped.**

**Everyone then got up and brushed themselves off. "Someone help me" a voice said**

**coming from the corner. It was Troy with a garbage pail on his head.**

"**Don't worry Troy, I'll save you" Sharpay said pushing Chad out the way. Chad flew back to the ground where he was before. Sharpay made it over to Troy and managed to**

**pull the garbage pail off his head.**

"**Thanks," Troy said.**

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sorry for the turn kids," the captain said while still driving the yacht. Then the yacht started to slow down and come to a stop. When it finally stopped the captain yelled from the steering wheel "okey dokey everyone we're here." Everyone was happy **

**because that meant he didn't have to drive for much longer. The yacht was parked 200 miles from off shore and the gang spread out to have some fun. Kelsey went off to play the piano, Zeke went off to the kitchen to bake some treats, Martha turned on the radio to practice her dance moves, Chad went off to the on deck basketball court to practice his shooting, Taylor, Gabriella, and Ryan stayed in the sitting room so Ryan could teach them some new dances, and Troy went off to the swimming pool. Sharpay followed right behind him.**

**When Troy got to the swimming pool he took off his shirt and jumped in. Sharpay sat on a nearby chair and relaxed. When Troy popped is head out of the water Sharpay in her high pitched voice yelled "hi Troy!" **

"**Hi Sharpay," Troy said. "I didn't know you were gonna be here."**

"**Well you know me," Sharpay said putting on her sunglasses. "Well you know Troy we're friends right? Well I thought we could spend more time together to get to know each other more."**

"**What did you have in mind," Troy said.**

"**Well…I was thinking maybe we could have a nice little dinner and---**

"**Cannon ball!" Chad yelled while jumping in to the pool. Water went everywhere and Sharpay was not pleased. "Good one bro," Troy said while smacking Chad's hand.**

**Then Sharpay said "excuse me Troy and I were talking and it was rude of you to---**

"**Cannon ball!" Martha said while jumping in the pool followed by Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsey, and Ryan. As soon as they all hit the water, it went splashing everywhere, including on Sharpay. "Grrrrrrrrrr," Sharpay growled getting out of her chair and walking towards the door. Then Zeke came out with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Cookies anyone?" Zeke said with a big smile on his face. **

"**Get out of my way," Sharpay said meanly to Zeke.**

"**Someone's upset," Zeke said moving out the way. "Do you want a chocolate chip cookie, it'll make everything better," Zeke said handing Sharpay a cookie. Sharpay took the cookie and threw it in Zeke's face and then stormed out. **

"**What's her problem," Kelsey said.**

"**I don't know lets just have some fun," Ryan splashing everyone.**

**Later on in the day when the sun started to go down it was time for dinner and everyone went into the dining room. As the gang was picking their seats, Sharpay already knew who she wanted to sit by. Troy. Gabrielle sat down, Troy sat down the Chad was about sit down next to Troy when Sharpay came along.**

"**Excuse me Chad," she said pushing him aside. Then Sharpay sat down next to Troy with a big smile on her face. Chad had to find somewhere else to sit. "Bon appetite," the captain said while coming into the dining room pushing a cart with food on it. "I made this especially for you guys," he said while taking the lids off the plates and putting them on the table. There was pizza, spaghetti, mashed potatoes, peas, fried chicken, meat loaf, BBQ ribs, chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks, shrimp, turkey, ham, and hot wings. **

"**Wow this is amazing," said Kelsey.**

"**Sure looks good," Martha said.**

"**I don't know if all of this can fit on my plate," Chad said.**

"**I can't wait to dig in," Taylor said.**

"**I wish I could cook like this," Zeke said.**

"**Yummy," Ryan said.**

"**I love this vacation," Gabrielle said.**

"**The captain can really cook Sharpay," Troy said.**

"**I know," Sharpay said smiling and twirling her hair.**

**Finally the feast began. Everybody dug in to the delicious food that was on the table.**

**There were conversations, jokes, and everyone was having a great time. After Troy had finished his dinner he left the table. Sharpay wanted to go after him but she was afraid that the others would notice and stop her. So Sharpay looked around to see what everyone was up to. She looked and Zeke, Ryan, and Chad, they were talking about girls. Then she looked at Martha, Taylor, and Kelsey, they were singing songs. Then she looked at Gabriella, she was swaying back and forth looking up at the ceiling. "Ok???"... Sharpay said to herself. Since the coast was clear she slipped out of the dining room to find Troy. Sharpay looked high and low but couldn't find him. "Where could he be," Sharpay said to herself. "Looking for something." Sharpay turned around and it was Troy.**

"**I was just looking for you Troy," Sharpay said in her flirtiest voice.**

"**What do you need," Troy said unaware of Sharpay's intentions.**

"**Well I was hoping that me and you could spend some alone time together and just talk," Sharpay said.**

"**Well I guess we could do that," Troy said.**

**Sharpay and Troy walked to her room and sat down on the beds. "so what do you want to talk about," Troy said.**

"**Well, I think that we should become----**

"**Hey Troy," Gabriella said while walking into the room.**

"**Hey," Troy said with a big smile on his face.**

**Sharpay was upset. She was interrupted again by one of Troy's little friends.**

"**Well I guess I'll be heading to bed now," Gabriella said.**

"**Oh, well I'll leave you two ladies alone," Troy said while getting up. He walked over and kissed Gabriella and then said "talk to you later Sharpay."**

"**Yeah, later," Sharpay said unhappily.**

**Everyone got changed, said goodnight to each other and hopped in their beds.**

"**Goodnight Sharpay," Gabriella said while lying down in her bed.**

"**Goodnight Gabriella," Sharpay said lying crookedly on her bed. She was not happy about not getting to spend some alone time with Troy. Besides he had a girlfriend anyway, Sharpay thought lying down on her bed. Maybe it was time to move on. Every time she did get alone time with Troy, something always came up. "Maybe he's not the**

**one for me," Sharpay said to herself. **

**That night Sharpay couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all over her bed but couldn't find the perfect position to lie down in. "This is not working out," Sharpay said**

**sitting up in her bed. Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "I can't believe this," Sharpay said in her head. "I'm having all this trouble falling a asleep and she's over there sleeping**

**like a little mouse. Well she does talk and looks like a mouse to kind of think of it."**

**Sharpay got out of her bed and started walking towards the kitchen. She wanted a drink of water to ease her mind off of Troy. When she got into the kitchen it was dark and she couldn't find the light so Sharpay just went into the refrigerator and took out a water bottle without a light on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Sharpay drank some of her water and screwed the cap back on something grabbed her shoulder. Sharpay turned around and it was a 6 foot shadow that looked **

**dangerous. Sharpay screamed and started hitting the thing with her water bottle. She got him in the arm, face, and neck. "Sharpay!!!" The thing screamed. **

"**How do you know my name ya freak!!!" Sharpay yelled back while smacking the creature in the face with her water bottle. "Troy!!! Please someone help me!!! I'm under attack!!!! TROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Troy soon came running into the dark kitchen.**

"**What's wrong Sharpay?" Troy said confused and worried. **

"**This thing is trying to kill me Troy!!!" Sharpay screamed.**

**Troy saw the shadowy creature and tackled it. Troy and the creature were rolling on the floor and Sharpay was still hitting it with her water bottle. Soon Chad and they others heard the commotion and came running. Chad came into the kitchen first. Chad was confused and didn't know what was happening so he turned on the light. Chad didn't believe what he saw. Troy had the captain in a headlock and Sharpay was holding her water bottle up to his neck saying "don't make me use this."**

"**Troy let go!" That's the captain man!" Chad yelled. Troy then looked at the guys face and it was the captain. He let him go. "I'm so sorry sir; I didn't know you the captain. I thought you were trying to hurt Sharpay," Troy said all out of breathe. The others soon came rushing in and saw a surprised Chad, a hurt captain, and out of breathe Troy, and a scared Sharpay. **

"**What happened? Are you okay sis," Ryan said taking the water bottle away from Sharpay.**

"**I thought you were out to get me," Sharpay said looking at the captain.**

"**I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to surprise you. I just wanted to know why you were up so late." The captain said. "You sure beat me good with that water bottle," the captain said smiling. **

"**Well I did learn how to swing hard from golfing," Sharpay said flattered.**

"**I'm sorry," Troy said again to the captain.**

"**It's okay," said the captain.**

"**Well since that's settled lets all go back to bed," Chad said.**

**When everybody started walking out the kitchen, there was a loud boom sound.**

**The thunder was starting to come and soon lightning came after it. It was pretty bad. **

"**Well kids looks like a storms a comin," said the captain. I think we should play it safe and go back to shore while we still can. We can come back out to sea tomorrow." The captain then left to go to the steering wheel.**

"**That lightning sure sounds bad," said Martha.**

"**Yeah, I think the captains right," said Kelsey.**

"**We did have fun while it lasted," said Chad.**

"**Yep," Ryan said.**

"**It looks very bad out there," Taylor said looking out the window.**

"**I'm so tired," Zeke said holding his teddy bear Mr. Snuggles.**

"**Like totally!" Gabrielle said.**

"**Well kids we're taking off!" the captain yelled from the steering wheel.**

**Everybody ran into the sitting room and grabbed hold of the chairs and couches.**

**The captain then slammed his foot on the pedal and they were on their way to shore.**

**But there was trouble. The storm had come and created big waves. It was hard for the captain to drive over the waves. The yacht was tossing and turning on the ocean and it became dangerous. "Stay inside the yacht kids," the captain said while trying to steer the yacht.**

"**You think we're gonna be okay?" Gabriella said to Troy.**

"**I hope so," Troy said. Truth is he had no idea.**

**The lightning became worse and the thunder became louder. The waves even began to get bigger and throw the yacht off course but the captain was determined. He grabbed the wheel and turned a sharp right to stay on course. Everybody in the sitting room was holding onto the furniture but even that started to move. Soon they couldn't hold on much longer so they all fell down to the ground. Then Gabriella said "Hmmm I fell like we've done this before but when?" Everybody let out a big groan.**

**Soon the yacht came swayed right and was headed towards a bid rock. The captain wasn't about the let the yacht go down so he turned the wheel really hard to go left. He must of turned it too hard because now the wheel broke and the captain was just holding it in his hands. "Uh-Oh," the captain said to himself. Without a steering wheel how was he supposed to miss danger? "I'm gonna go see how the captains doing," Troy said getting up off the floor. **

"**Be careful Troy," Sharpay yelled.**

"**I will," Troy said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Troy steeped into the control room he saw the captain with the broken steering wheel in his hands. "OH MY GOSH. PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT IS BROKEN," Troy said pointing at the steering wheel. **

"**It is," said the captain.**

"**How are we supposed to dodge danger?" Yelled Troy**

"**I've been thinking about that but I've come to realize we can't," said the captain. **

"**Then what are we supposed to do?" Said a frantic Troy.**

"**The only thing we can do," said the captain.**

**The captain ran to the corner of the room and got a baseball bat. There was a glass case on the wall with a red button in it. The captain swung the baseball bat and it broke the glass case. Then the captain reached over and slammed the red button. When he did that sirens began to go off and in the sitting room lifejackets fell from the ceiling. "What was that button," Troy said**

"**It was the emergency button," the captain replied. "This is a true emergency." "Go in the sitting room and tell your friends to put their life jackets on." Troy then zoomed out the room to tell his friends. Troy got into the room**

"**What is that awful siren sound," asked Martha.**

"**Yeah it's hurting my ears," said Kelsey.**

"**And why did these life jackets fall?" Asked Zeke.**

"**This is an emergency," Troy said. "We all need to put these on and stay together."**

**Outside the storm got worse and the waves starting splashing onto the yacht and it was coming inside the sitting room.**

"**Quick! Lets close the doors," Taylor said.**

"**Yeah everybody we have to close the doors the waters getting in," Chad said. **

**Everybody got and closed the doors to the sitting room. It was hard though because the boat kept swaying back and forth. While they gang was securing the sitting room doors, the captain was still in the control room when he got a call coming in through his controls.**

"**Hello sir are you okay? This is the National Guard and we were informed that you pressed your emergency button," the lady speaking said.**

"**Yes, I pressed the emergency button and it's really bad out here. There's a storm and the steering wheel on my vehicle is broken. I got 9 minors on the premises with me right now and I'm afraid that-----**

**Before the captain finished his sentence, a HUGE wave came and busted through the control room's window and splashed the controls. The call was terminated. "Oh my goodness," the captain thought to himself. "We're in some trouble." Mean while in the sitting room the gang had put their life jackets on and were nervous. Then captain ran in and said "Sharpay, go to your room and get your cell phone!" Sharpay then left the sitting room to go get her cell phone. The yacht was even rockier then ever. Everybody barely knew how to hang onto anything.**

"**I hope someone's coming to save us," said Kelsey.**

"**I hope your right," said Martha**

"**This is the worst vacation ever," Chad said mumbling to himself.**

"**Can't wait to get onto land again," said Taylor.**

"**This is horrible," said Ryan.**

"**OOOO what does this do," Gabriella said reaching for the string on her life jacket.**

"**Don't pull that!" Troy and the captain yelled.**

**Gabriella already pulled it and the life jacket inflated. "Ooopsie," Gabriella said. **

"**Everyone stay still so that I can do a head count," said the captain. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 5, 6, 7….we're missing two more people said the captain. "Well Sharpay did go to get her cell phone," said Ryan.**

"**Then who's the other person?" Asked the captain.**

"**Zeke!" Everybody exclaimed.**

**Sharpay then came running into the sitting room with her cell phone in her hand.**

"**I found it," she said all happily while showing it to the captain. **

"**Did you see Zeke anywhere," Martha asked Sharpay.**

"**No, I thought he was with you guys," Sharpay said.**

"**Oh no," said Taylor. "We gotta go find Zeke!**

"**Sharpay call your dad and tell him we need help," said the captain.**


End file.
